Run With Me
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: “Eu nunca achei que seria capaz de fugir.” Songfic escrita para o Projeto HH Final Distance.


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Run With Me

Sinopse: "Eu nunca achei que seria capaz de fugir."

Orientação: Hétero

Gênero: Romance

Formato: Songfic

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

**N.A.: **_Songfic escrita para o Projeto H² Final Distance. Uma fic levinha pra dar uma variada. Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Run With Me**_

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

Os saltos bateram com força nos degraus da escadaria de pedra, o barulho ecoava pelo silêncio. O coração batia forte contra o peito, quase saindo por sua garganta, o pulmão queimava pedindo por ar. As pernas doíam, estavam correndo com saltos faziam alguns minutos, era um milagre ainda não ter caído. Era um milagre ainda não estar chorando, gritando para que parassem tudo, para que o impedissem de fazer aquela loucura.

E a loucura dela era ainda maior, era ainda pior. Conseguiu chegar ao último degrau, olhando para dentro da igreja, vendo todas as pessoas sentadas, bem vestidas. O casal parado no altar, escutando o sacerdote falar. Não era certo, não estava certo, naquele véu não deveriam ter cabelos vermelhos, e sim castanhos. Não deveriam ser cabelos lisos, sim encaracolados. Não deveria ser Ginny ali, e sim ela.

Entrou na igreja, andando com rapidez pelo tapete vermelho, seu salto fazendo pouco barulho. Uma música de fundo, não sabia quem cantava, não sabia quem a estava tocando. Poderia ser em sua mente, e agora não saberia distinguir. Tudo que via nesse momento era Harry Potter parado de costas para si, olhando para o sacerdote, esperando as palavras finais. Não deixaria aquilo acontecer, não _podia_ deixar aquilo acontecer.

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

Não depois de tudo que acontecera entre ele e ela. Não depois das declarações de amor que fizeram um para o outro, não depois das noites sem fim de amor que fizeram. E mesmo que ela o tivesse deixado, não poderia deixá-lo de verdade. Tinha que tê-lo, tinha que ser dele. Tinha que impedi-lo de cometer o maior erro de suas vidas. Não podia deixá-lo escapar.

Por onde passava fazia as pessoas olharem, comentando baixo sobre seu atraso ou sobre sua roupa nada convencional para um casamento. Estava de calça jeans, camiseta baby-look preta, sapato de salto preto. Os cabelos estavam uma confusão devido a corrida, sua respiração não se regularizava de modo algum, e sentia que sua face queimava, talvez do frio, talvez de seu sangue estar correndo rápido em suas veias.

Chegou perto do casal, vendo a família de Ginny a olhar surpresos. Hermione deveria estar em Paris naquele momento, supostamente em uma conferencia. E ali estava ela, parada, esperando que os noivos se virassem e a olhassem. Esperando criar coragem e externar tudo que pensava e sentia. Tudo que deveria ter externado a muitos meses atrás, e agora era sua última oportunidade. Engoliu em seco ao ouvir a voz do sacerdote lhe perguntar se precisava de algo. E somente uma resposta viera em sua mente: Harry.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

-Não posso deixar isso acontecer.

Pessoas se levantaram, os Weasley vieram para mais perto, sem interferir. Ginny a olhava com certa raiva, ela sabia. Descobrira a alguns meses que Harry dormira com Hermione, e cortara relações com a morena. Afastando-a de vez da vida dela, tentando afastá-la da vida de Harry também.

-Há algum motivo para essa sua intromissão? – perguntou o sacerdote, olhando para o noivo e depois para Hermione novamente.

A morena olhou fundo nos olhos de Harry, que a olhava sem saber o que sentir. Estava com os cabelos caindo nos olhos, o coração batia rápido, nunca imaginara vê-la ali, interrompendo seu casamento. Harry se sentia estranho, queria que Hermione falasse logo o que tinha para falar e que se fosse, e também queria que ela falasse logo para que pudesse segurá-la pela mão e correr para fora daquela igreja com ela. Ser feliz com a mulher que realmente amava.

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Ela nada falava, apenas ficava olhando para Harry, esperando que ele criasse coragem e saísse correndo com ela dali. Mas não era tão fácil assim, percebia que Ginny não deixaria isso acontecer com tanto facilidade. Tinha provar que o amava, tinha que mostrar para ela, e para todos os presentes que o lugar de Harry era a seu lado, e não com Ginny. Que eles se amavam como mais ninguém os amava. Que esse amor era maior que a amizade deles, que a amizade de Ron com Harry. Maior que tudo.

-Sim, há um motivo. – disse finalmente. Sua voz falhando, a coragem fazendo seu corpo se estremecer. Sabia que todos os olhos das pessoas presentes na igreja, estavam nela. Todas as pessoas lhe julgando por estar a interromper algo tão sagrada como um casamento.

-Pois bem, minha jovem, se há um motivo, diga-o. – o sacerdote olhou novamente de Harry para Hermione. Já tinha visto isso antes, porém, que ia buscar o amado, era sempre o homem. Apareciam no meio da cerimônia, atrapalhando tudo, pegavam a noiva pela mão e saiam correndo. Essa jovem parecia um pouco confusa com o que deveria fazer, mas estava criando coragem para falar em alto e bom som que viera buscar o noivo.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

-O motivo é... – engoliu em seco, estava com medo da reação das pessoas. Cravou as unhas na palma das mãos e olhou para Harry com firmeza. – Que eu amo Harry.

Um burburinho geral tomou conta da igreja, Ginny parecia que iria explodir de raiva. Sua pele estava vermelha, seus olhos cravaram no rosto de Hermione. Mas a morena só conseguia olhar para Harry. Só via as íris verdes dele lhe encarando, olhando com felicidade por ela finalmente estar a dizer o que ele queria ouvir.

-Ele é meu noivo. Vai se tornar meu marido. – disse Ginny entrelaçando os dedos com os de Harry, mas sentia a mão dele vacilar. Como se ele não mais quisesse a segurar, quisesse se separar.

-Mas ele ama a mim. – disse Hermione olhando brevemente para Ginny, para logo após voltar seu olhar para Harry. O moreno soltou a mão da ruiva, mas não se mexeu, não saiu do lugar, apenas ficou fitando Hermione. Era como se conversassem com os olhos, uma conversa silenciosa. Algo que não precisava ser dito.

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

-Harry? – a voz de Ginny pareceu acordar o moreno. Harry olhou de uma mulher para a outra, para os presentes e para a família Weasley. Ron o olhava com certa raiva, mas podia ver dentro dos olhos do amigo que ele aceitaria qualquer decisão que tomasse.

-Por que veio?

-Pra te levar comigo. – os comentários das pessoas cresceram. Algumas se levantaram, talvez para ver melhor o que aconteceria, Hermione não sabia e no momento não importava. O que importava era saber o que Harry diria, qual seria a reposta dele. Sabia que tinha a possibilidade dele lhe dizer que havia perdido a chance de ser feliz ao lado dele, que ele agora ficaria com a Ginny. Mas poderia haver a possibilidade dele segurar sua mão e sair correndo com ela daquela igreja. Deixando tudo e todos para trás.

-Você me ama?

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

A voz de Harry pareceu a de um Deus, alta, forte, ecoando por todos os cantos da igreja, batendo nas paredes, voltando para ele. Todos se calaram, esperando a resposta dela.

-Sim. – ela engoliu em seco, e estufou o peito, como se tal ato lhe desse coragem. Um pouco mais. – Você me ama?

A igreja parecia estar vazia, ninguém ousava respirar mais alto, ninguém nem se movia para não haver perigo de fazer barulho e atrapalhar a resposta dele. Todos queriam saber qual seria a resposta de Harry Potter, se ele deixaria a noiva no altar para fugir com a melhor amiga, ou se ficaria e se casaria com a Weasley. Harry sentia a resposta em sua garganta, as letras prontas para saírem, a língua estremecia. A vontade de gritar que a amava era grande, mas sabia que tinha que se segurar.

Desceu os andares que o separavam dela, ficando parado a sua frente. Via todas as pessoas se esticando para ver o que ele faria, para ver qual seria atitude. Algumas torciam para que ele fugisse com Hermione, algumas torciam para que ele se virasse e se casasse. Harry conseguiu ver Luna com o canto de seu olho, ela estava sentada perto deles, na segunda fileira. Via que a loira estava sentada ainda, olhando para eles com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Ela estava feliz por finalmente vê-los juntos.

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason,_

Harry olhou fundo nos olhos de Hermione, vendo que ela começava a chorar. As lágrimas ainda presas nos olhos, porém, prontas para cair. Sua mão levantou-se e espalmou-se no rosto dela, fazendo um breve carinho. Os espectadores sussurravam algo, mas ele só conseguia olhar para os olhos dela, para a boca, o sorriso que se formava. E Hermione era só sorrisos naquele momento. Não conseguia acreditar que conseguira, finalmente conseguira Harry.

-Eu te amo. – ele disse baixo, mas alto suficiente para que todos ouvisse. E algumas pessoas ficaram espantadas. Ouvia a voz de Ginny de fundo, falando alto, mas não a entendia. Só conseguia prestar atenção no rosto de Hermione. Nos olhos que deixavam lágrimas caírem, no sorriso feliz que ela lhe dava.

-Eu te amo. – declarou, esticando a mão para ele.

Um estrondo declarou que chovia lá fora. E eles pouco se importaram, a igreja parecia uma feira. Todos falavam, e a voz do Sacerdote, mesmo com magia, não era capaz de ultrapassar o falatório. Harry olhou para a mão de Hermione, os dedos pedindo pelos seus, a pele esperando o toque da sua. A segurou, entrelaçando seus dedos, sentindo o corpo da morena se balançar conforme ela chorava. De felicidade. Virou o corpo, olhando para Ron, sua mão apertando a de Hermione, sentindo que ela também olhava naquela direção. O ruivo os olhava, os olhos azuis atentos aos dois. Viram o amigo sorrir pelo canto da boca, balançando a cabeça, assentindo.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

Harry virou-se e puxou Hermione pela mão, levando-a na direção da porta. Ginny chorava e todos olhavam feio para o casal que saia de mãos dada. Eles não ligavam, não se importavam com as outras pessoas, o que importava no momento era fugir. Sumir, desaparecer. Ninguém os acharia, somente quando quisessem. Iriam para qualquer lugar, Hermione não havia planejado essa parte. Achara que ele escolheria por Ginny e que ela teria que voltar para casa sozinha.

Um carro estava parado na porta da igreja, o carro que levaria o casal recém casado para casa, para que pudessem ir para a lua-de-mel. Agora serviria como carro de fuga, serviria como abrigo para os dois. Entraram e Harry sentou-se no banco do motorista, olhando para Hermione, que estava sentada quieta, os olhos ainda derramando lágrimas de felicidade.

-Olhe pra mim. – pediu carinhoso, vendo-a lhe olhar com um sorriso no rosto. – Quando você se foi, achei que não me amava.

-Mas eu te amo. Te amo. – disse trazendo o rosto dele para perto, beijando-o. Um beijo carinhoso, saudoso. Cheio de sentimento e de felicidade. As mãos se seguravam, as dela por cima das dele, que a segurava o rosto. Ele beijava seus lábios carinhosamente, as bocas unidas com perfeição, as línguas movendo-se com sincronia.

-Para onde? – perguntou com os lábios ainda colados aos dela, sentindo a respiração dela rápida.

-Qualquer lugar. Apenas vamos fugir. De tudo, de todos. – pediu Hermione, vendo os olhos verdes dele brilharem com intensidade, o sorriso dele cada vez maior. Era sua felicidade ver Harry feliz.

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

As gotas de chuva batiam com força contra o carro, ela olhou para for a, vendo que o céu estava escuro. Mas nada abalaria sua felicidade, nada a faria mais feliz do que estar ali, fugindo com Harry. Levando seu amor para onde quisesse, podendo vivê-lo sem barreira, sem mais precisar esconder.

-Eu nunca achei que seria capaz de fugir. – ele disse legando o carro. As gotas ainda caiam fortes contra as janelas, e ele sentiu as mãos de Hermione em seu rosto. Virando-o para olhá-la, fixando seus olhos aos dela.

-Você foi capaz. E eu também. Fui capaz de fugir de você. E voltei. – algumas lágrimas desceram riscando sua pele clara, mas ela sorriu. – Voltei pra você. Voltei para te fazer feliz e ser feliz ao seu lado.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

-Eu sei, Hermione. Eu sei. – disse beijando-a outra vez. Tudo parecia tão insignificante naquele momento. Nada importava a não ser o beijo, o corpo do outro, o amor do outro. E o que eles viveriam daquele momento para frente. Fugindo eternamente, voltando e começando uma vida. Eles não sabiam, apenas sentiam. Apenas queria sumir, aproveitar cada momento que tinha.

-Vamos embora.

A voz dela saiu abafada pela boca dele, que ainda a cobria. E ambos sorriram, os olhos dele olhando para cada mínimo detalhe do rosto dela, vendo que a felicidade parecia uma descarga elétrica que atravessava o corpo dela e a fazia sorrir. A fazia feliz, assim como ele estava. Estava feliz, sentia-se tão bem como a muito não sentia.

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason._

FIM.

* * *

**T****radução da música - Anywhere - Evanescence**

_Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo?_

_E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre?_

_Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço_

_e que em uma doce noite você é só meu._

_Pegue minha mão._

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite._

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros,_

_eles apenas nos atrasam._

_Então, pela luz do dia,_

_nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,_

_onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome._

_Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu._

_Ninguém sabe quem somos lá._

_Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você._

_Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar._

_Vamos fugir, te levarei lá._

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite._

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros,_

_eles apenas nos atrasam._

_Então, pela luz do dia,_

_nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,_

_Onde ninguém precisa de um motivo_

_Esqueça essa vida,_

_venha comigo._

_Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora._

_Destranque seu coração,_

_abaixe a guarda._

_Não há mais ninguém para te parar._

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite._

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros,_

_eles apenas nos atrasam._

_Então, pela luz do dia,_

_nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,_

_onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome._

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
